


【卡带】触碰到的未来

by cicy0606



Category: Naruto
Genre: Kkob - Freeform, M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-28
Updated: 2019-05-28
Packaged: 2020-03-20 15:50:52
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,027
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18995752
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cicy0606/pseuds/cicy0606
Summary: &少年卡X白发土，六火卡X白发土&文笔渣OOC什么的就不多说了，还请自行避雷&有影分身多p,如果能接受的话再看&梗的话不算是原创，许久前朋友给的火影同人漫画里的，拿来借鉴一下，如果有介意的小天使还请避开，作者码个文也是让自己爽一下，哈哈哈_(:з)∠)_





	【卡带】触碰到的未来

“所以说自己的影分身因为受刺激，产生了自我意识，解除不了？”

“是的。”

“为什么是十几岁的样子？”

“大和说最好是乔装秘密调查，不然暴露身份虽然没什么但也会很麻烦，我就分身了一个大概十三四岁的。”

“那现在怎么办？”带土一边收拾卡卡西办公桌上的餐盒一边看向少年，只见少年一脸惊讶直直地望着他。

“嘛，没办法，总之先带他回家，我让小樱她们去调查原因了，应该很快就会有结果。”卡卡西懒洋洋靠在办公椅上，揽过带土的腰，“带土，辛苦你了，帮忙照看。”

带土无语的看着他，拿着餐盒就要离开，前面的少年却奔向桌前，一脸不可置信的朝向带土问：“带土？我果然没认错，你真的是带土！”

“嗯？（哈？）”

 

白发少年紧紧抓着带土的衣袖走在他的身侧，偶尔抬头看看他，却看到带土一脸觉得有趣的表情后又红着脸低下头。

卡卡西和带土都没有想到自我意识觉醒的少年影分身，记忆竟然也停留在了那个时候。所以他见到还活着的带土自然是惊讶又惊喜。

虽然身侧的人已不是记忆中的少年模样，已不是稚气的脸庞挂着半边的伤疤，也不知为何以前肆意飞扬的黑发变得跟他一样，但他知道带土就是带土。在他回到村子见到他的那一眼他就知道他没有认错人，他好想问带土是怎么活下来的，为何现在是这个样子，自己为什么成了火影，带土从小的梦想不是当火影吗？而且……而且他们的关系看起来很……“亲密”？

少年卡卡西带着满脑子的疑问和猜测，想问却不知道从何开口，身边的人仿佛感觉到他的焦虑，牵住他的手说：“我知道你有很多问题想问，回到家你问什么都可以，我会好好跟你说的。”

“嗯。”少年应着。眼前的带土早已不是那个咋咋呼呼的少年，他的温柔和沉稳让卡卡西放松了不少，捏住宽阔温暖而又干燥的大手时，才发现自己手心出了不少汗。

 

带土领着少年卡卡西进到一家和式风格的屋内，招待他坐在客厅，并倒上一杯果汁，说了声稍等转身去了厨房。带土离开后，少年也坐不住起身到处转了转。

当了火影的自己说带他回家，应该是回自己家吧。但这里完全是一个陌生的地方，而且如果是自己家的话，带土轻车熟路的表现也让他迷惑，少年进了洗漱间，见到成双成对的漱口用具和毛巾，洗发水和沐浴乳却是单体的家庭装，其他的随意扫了一眼转身去了别的房间。进到最里面的地方大概是卧室，有一个大大的书柜，整整齐齐排满了书本。少年随意拿出一本翻看，突然睁大眼睛羞红了脸，手忙脚乱的放了回去。深呼一口气打开旁边的衣柜，果然不出他所料，里面是属于两个成年男人的衣物。

 

站在厨房门口看到穿着围裙洗刷餐具的带土，少年问：“你……和‘他’住在一起？”

“你说卡卡西吗？”带土收拾好餐具，用毛巾擦着手，回头看向少年，心想对着卡卡西说卡卡西果然还是好有趣。

“你们是在交往吗？”少年还是忍不住问了出来。

带土怔了一下，点点头算是承认，“差不多吧，不过我算是寄住在这里。”说是寄住其实跟监视没什么不同，不过对带土来说是个很不错的安排。

带土看到一脸疑惑的少年，仿佛不是很满意这个答案。交往就是交往，什么叫差不多？这其中发生了太多事情，带土也不知道从哪部分说起。两人来到客厅，带土中规中矩跪坐在桌前，温和且端庄，他跟少年大体说了一下自从琳死后自己步入黑暗，一步步引导四战爆发和战后的情况。

“我是个十恶不赦的人，能苟延残喘到今天已经是……”

“不是的！”带土还没有说完，少年站起身打断了他的话。“带土，不是的，对我来说你就是……我的英雄。”

对于带土说的事情对现在的少年来说即遥远又离奇。他的记忆只停留在带土死了，琳也死了，一直在自责和自我厌恶的状态中浑浑噩噩，见到还活着的带土他已经欣喜若狂，又对于后面发生的事情扭紧了心脏，但带土是他的英雄这一点从来没有变过。

带土听到卡卡西的话，惊讶的抬眼看他，然后温柔的笑笑，摇摇头道：“你和鸣人才是木叶的英雄，卡卡西，谢谢你，一直以来都是。”

少年的眼眶有些湿润，他不知道该怎么表达内心激动的心情，他好想抱一抱眼前这个温柔的男人。那个笑容太柔情、太虚缈，他怕眨一下眼睛这个人就会消失不见，只能直直的望着他。

带土被他盯得有些不好意思，微微低下了头，却被少年从宽大的圆领里看到他脖子处的一片青白。

卡卡西顾不上礼貌，伸手拉开带土的圆形领口，半边不同颜色的脖颈一直延伸到看不到的衣服边缘。

“带土，这是？！”少年瞪大眼睛，他怎么会忘记当初带土可是被石头砸掉了半边身体，怎么活下来他本人却只字未提。

“这是柱间细胞，现在是我身体的一部分。”带土对这事轻描淡写。

“柱间细胞？”

“你可以理解成义肢之类的。”

卡卡西只盯着那块皮肤，心想如果只是义肢怎么会有这么一大片，“带土，我……可以看看你的身体吗？”

看着有些伤感的少年，带土有些不忍，年轻男孩的心思有时还是纤细的。这个年纪的卡卡西连续失去两个同伴，他不想与他说太多关于他受伤的事，但还是抵不过卡卡西祈求的眼神，叹口气解开腰带脱下了袍子，那仿佛被切割过得身体在少年的面前一览无遗。

卡卡西颤抖着双手，指尖沿着接缝触摸，良久问一句：“还疼吗？”

带土轻笑摇摇头，“早就不疼了。”

可当初很疼吧。这句话少年却说不出口，他跪坐在带土面前，靠近他，在锁骨处轻吻了一下，然后紧紧抱住他。带土也轻轻的抱着这个少年，想着如果他早早回到木叶，卡卡西也不会伤心那么多年了，亲眼见到那年的卡卡西才意识到自己当初做了多么残忍的决定，如果放到现在，他怎么会让他独自一人。

少年时的卡卡西终于顺应内心的渴求，抱住了这个他日夜思念的人，内心狂躁的悸动被带土身上的气息全勾了出来，少年隔着口罩蹭吻带土的脖颈，僵直的身体一直在克制着冲动，可越来越粗重的喘息还是传到了带土的耳朵里。

带土自然知道是怎么一回事。

他推开抱住他的人，看到卡卡西露出面罩部分的红晕，一脸的渴望。

“带土，我……我……”少年紧捉着带土的肩膀，就是舍不得放手。突然一个用力把带土推到，火热的眼睛看着他。他在等，如果带土推开他，那么一切都结束。但他没有。

少年摘下口罩印上带土的唇，柔软的唇瓣比他想象中的味道还要好，那股清新温柔的气息从唇缝中透露出更多，卡卡西渴求着，用舌尖蛮横的伸入里面不得要领的汲取带土的味道。

带土也不做反抗，少年的接吻技能很差，又急切，好几次都碰到了牙关。长期和坐在办公室那个做爱做的事的带土自然是让卡卡西练出了一身本事，当然包括口技。他夺回主导权，他勾着少年的舌头缠绵，挑逗着每一处敏感。少年卡卡西学着带土的样子，与他唇齿相缠，搅出他更多的津液，然后霸道的占满整个口腔，只把带土吻得喘不上气，咽不下的津液溢出，沿着下巴流淌下来。

终于在少年吻够了的时候才肯放开带土的嘴巴，让他喘了口气。看着带土因他的吻张嘴喘息的样子，少年悸动更深，不仅挺动着腰用私处摩擦带土的身体，更是亲吻抚摸带土每一处肌肤。青涩懵懂的手法似是在给带土挠痒痒，但温柔的男人并没有笑他，任他在自己的身上胡作非为。少年也并非胡乱亲吻，一边舔舐一边观察带土的表情，当他含住男人的乳粒时终于看到带土微皱了一下眉头，并呻吟出声，伸出舌头一下下的舔着吸吮着，另一边的乳尖也没有被冷落掉，少年用手指轻捻，直到乳尖被他搓的红红的。

一个小白毛趴在自己胸膛上吸乳头，让带土有一种……微妙的感觉。他揉着少年卡卡西的头发，柔软的白色发丝让带土爱不释手，有一下没一下的顺毛，突然感到乳头被少年狠狠的一吸，半边的魂魄都要被吸出来。

“卡卡西……”带土随着吸力挺动了一下身子，感觉到少年的下身摩擦他的力度更大了。他轻轻的推开卡卡西，少年以为带土拒绝，变得不安，却见男人去扒他的裤子，少年立马紧张的抓住他的手。

“没事，交给我吧。”带土温柔的安抚他，脱掉了少年的衣物，趴在他的跨间揉弄着还没有长大的性器，但对于那个年纪来说还算可观的。少年的那里早就硬挺涨大，急切需要一个洞钻进去好抒发一下欲望。带土撸了没几下，张开嘴含住了少年的阴茎，用舌头和头伺候着那里。少年被带土的举动直接惊吓到，推着带土的头不停喊着他的名字，却被带土温暖湿润的口腔折服，舒爽的无与伦比，最终抵不住这个男人给他带来的爽感，双手插入带土的头发，摁着他的头挺动着腰操着带土的口，没几下一股股的热流流向小腹，感觉到有东西要出来，急慌慌的想拉开带土，“带土，带土，我要射了……快，快吐出来……”

男人听到这话非但没有离开，反而深深一嘬，迫使少年交代在他口中。卡卡西窘的脸都红了，却看见带土全数吞咽下去，抬头舔掉嘴角的白浊说了一句：“好浓啊。”

少年卡卡西的脸蹭的一下成了红苹果，下身又毫无预兆的立了起来，带土看到手脚无措的卡卡西，心里竟莫名感到开心，平时一副游刃有余的样子把他哄得团团转，现在竟有种报复的快感。不过面对一个少年，带土还是狠不下心，与他在一起的时间仿佛弥补了那段空白的时间。虽然现在的他已不是少年。

带土脱掉自己的裤子，手指伸进后穴做扩张，昨晚跟那个卡卡西做过的感觉还留在身体深处，所以不用做太多的扩张就可以容纳一根肉棒的进入。带土转过身，背对着少年，把屁股翘到他的面前，掰着自己的臀瓣，中间那个红艳的穴口一张一合的似乎在邀请卡卡西的进入。

“卡卡西，已经可以了，进来吧。”带土为了配合少年的身高，把腿分的更开些，胸膛直接贴在榻榻米上。卡卡西的眼前全是带土白花花的臀肉，和一直渴望的洞穴，他先伸进一根手指，里面湿软温热的壁肉立马紧紧缠上去。

“嗯～”带土因异物的进入禁不住发出呻吟。

卡卡西感受到从手指传来的触感，里面每一寸媚肉无不让他着迷。少年退出手指后，扶着硬挺对准了穴口试探性的插了进去。

可他低估了带土里面的力道，那里面仿佛有吸力一般，让卡卡西直接插入到底。少年趴在带土的背上，换抱住他，不动都能感觉到里面绞着他的性器。卡卡西亲吻着带土背上的分界线，从后面看过来才知道带土承受的是贯穿整个身体的痛楚。少年仔细的亲吻着带土的疤痕，却不知道那里是带土最敏感的地方，又轻又细密的吻仿佛在他的身体上点起火苗，那种感觉不亚于卡卡西用查卡拉聚集的微电流电他。而且自从少年插进去之后就没有动，更是让带土受到的折磨加倍。

带土趴在地上稍微抬了抬臀部，与少年的连接更紧密些，“卡卡……西，你动一动啊。”

年少的卡卡西听到带土的邀请，怎么可能还把持的住，本想温柔对待他的想法被带土的动作和声音一扫得空，他紧紧抱住带土的腰下身就是一通乱捅。带土被他的急切搞得除了涨疼没有其他的感觉，心里想着幸好是个少年，如果是坐在办公室的那个这样做的话，他的屁股绝对会受伤。

那个温暖的甬道对少年来讲简直就是天堂。紧致湿滑，里面的穴肉不停歇的绞紧少年不算伟岸的性器，那爽到极致的感觉是第一次体验，而这种体验还是带土给他的。

听到带土压抑的呻吟声更是让他兴奋不已，有些纤细的手指抚摸带土的肌肤，指尖滑到胸膛的一个凸点时，带土哆嗦了一下，绞紧性器的肠壁更是紧缩。少年仿佛找到了有趣的开关，两只手抚上硬硬的乳粒揉捏搓弄，带土再也无法压抑住声音，丝丝呻吟叫了出来，湿热的穴肉一波接着一波的紧缩。

“哈啊～嗯～啊啊～”

外表看起来温和端庄正气的带土，竟然也可以这么……淫荡。

卡卡西想知道带土的每一个反应，忍着冲刺的欲望退了出来，掰过带土的身体，竟看到带土眼角湿润微红。

“我弄疼你了吗？”少年微带茧的手擦去带土眼角的泪痕，上去亲吻他的眼睛。

带土躺在榻榻米上，微笑着说：“没有，我不疼的。”少年亲了亲他的嘴角，手滑向臀部抬起带土的腰，对准穴口重新插了进去。划过一个凸点时带土舒服的叹了口气，自己挺动着腰臀摇摆，少年知道找到了他的敏感处，对着那个地方不停的抽插，带土渐渐被舒爽的情欲淹没了。

两个人的默契如同早就存在，回回结合都是那么紧密，少年不再只顾自己乱冲撞，他更喜欢看着带土的表情。在他一次次不停地撞击敏感点，带土被他操出了眼泪，少年第一次知道这么大的带土竟然还会跟小的时候一样会哭。但是这个样子让人更想狠狠地对待他啊。

“卡卡西～嗯嗯～啊～啊啊～”

这是一副被人操习惯了的身体，少年只抽插后面顶撞凸点就能让男人前面的阴茎挺立起来并不停的冒出白浊。少年两手搓着乳尖，下身加重顶撞的力道，带土拔升尖叫一个痉挛射了出来。同时后穴的肉更是前所未有的绞紧收缩还附带吸吮，各种包裹住少年还未成熟的性器，绞的它直接交代在里面，少年都能感受到里面的嫩肉还在不停的挤压他的阴茎，直到挤出最后一滴精液滴落在带土的身体里。

“卡卡西～卡卡西～”

高潮过后的带土索要着少年的吻，自己揽着卡卡西并不宽阔的肩膀亲吻着他，直到两人的津水从唇缝中流出才恋恋不舍的分开，分开时还连着一丝暧昧的银线。

一场欢爱过后，两人都粗喘呼吸，卡卡西趴在带土的胸膛上听着有力的心跳声，带土抚摸着他的头发，一副恩爱的模样。

“我该走了，也许我的出现就是为了见你。”卡卡西说。

“卡卡西，对不起，真的对不起，如果我能早点回来，一切都会是别的样子吧。”

“带土，不要道歉，对我来说你一直都是那个因为帮助别人而迟到的爱哭鬼，在我心里你一直没变。”

“谢谢你，卡卡西。”带土与少年相互抵着额头，卡卡西在带土的唇上印上一吻，说：“我走了，再见吧。”

说完砰的一阵烟雾消失了。

突然空掉的怀抱让带土有些空虚，喃喃的说了一句：“再见。”

 

坐在办公室的卡卡西正要签字，突然一阵意识回收让他写字的时候划出了纸外。放下笔，捂住通红的脸，过了一会儿对鹿丸说：“抱歉，今天我先早退了。”

没等鹿丸回答，六代目火影大人风风火火的赶回了家，一路上回想着少年的自己对带土做的那些事。

看本小说就会脸红的人，竟然把人给我推倒了？！要说真不愧是自己吗？那个虽然也是自己，但还是有种被自家恋人戴了绿帽子的错觉。

卡卡西回到家后，看到带土已经洗完澡穿着浴衣坐在廊外乘凉，手里还拿着一把团扇，一副悠哉的样子让卡卡西更生气。

带土看到卡卡西回来，问：“今天怎么这么早，我还没有准备晚饭呢。”

卡卡西走上前坐在带土的旁边，“不着急，带土是不是有事情要跟我说。”

“如果你说是小卡卡西事，你应该知道了。”带土继续摇着扇子。

卡卡西叹了一口气，把人拽到身上，两人齐刷刷倒在木板上。带土趴在卡卡西身上，看到卡卡西一脸郁闷的表情不明所以。

“我是知道了，还是在他解除分身知道的，如果他一辈子都解除不了的话，你是不是就会一直瞒着我？”

“你这是怎么了？不管是你还是他，不都是你吗？”带土失笑。

“哦？带土认为都是我？”卡卡西把手伸进带土的浴衣里，揉着屁股上的肉，然后没入臀缝插进后穴。

“卡卡西，唔～嗯～”

刚刚欢爱后的小穴又被手指侵犯，敏感的抖动着。

“带土的这里这么饥渴，小时候的我怎么可能会满足你，你这里应该想要更大的东西吧。”卡卡西一边说一边用手指绞着里面。

“嗯嗯～啊啊～～想要，想要卡卡西的～”

带土的身体很诚实，被操熟了后嘴巴不像之前那般倔强，总是很诚实的说出想要的东西。

他想要卡卡西占有他，用他的大屌插进他饥渴的小穴，进进出出摩擦里面，搓到发红发热，插到流出淫荡的肠液，戳到更深处，让他的肉壁紧紧包裹住卡卡西的肉棒，吃着他的硬挺，让他射在里面，绞出最后一滴精液，然后感受到卡卡西的东西灌满他，吃不了的白浊流出来，沾湿臀部和大腿，这时卡卡西变得更像禽兽，再一次抱紧他占有他……

湿润柔软的穴肉让卡卡西更生气，他解开裤子掏出早已硬挺的紫红色粗长，对准带土的小穴插了进去，抓住带土的屁股挺动着腰不停的操干着小穴。

“啊哈啊～啊啊～～～嗯啊～～好棒～卡卡西～好舒服～啊～”

带土的屁股吃进卡卡西的阴茎让他兴奋不已，自己扭着腰配合卡卡西插他的动作吞吐着粗长。卡卡西看到带土如此淫乱的模样，心情好了一点点，问他：“是我插的你舒服，还是他插的舒服。”

“啊～～啊啊啊～都～都舒服～都好～舒服～”

本来心情好转的卡卡西听到带土的回答心情恶劣到极点，他抚摸着带土的头，与他亲吻了一一番后，双手迅速结了一个印，召唤出一个影分身。

“既然都舒服，那就让他们好好伺候带土。”

“卡卡西～你要～啊～做什么～”

带土红着脸和眼角看到卡卡西一个狡黠的笑，心里紧张的不行。感到身后的影分身卡卡西压在他的身上，后穴里又一个肉棒插了进去。

带土都喊不出声了，直接逼出眼泪。直到都插进去，屁眼里含着两个卡卡西的阴茎，才缓口气疯狂的摇着头，“卡卡西，不要，我不要这样！会坏掉的！”

“不会的，都是我的屌，带土都能吃下，这不是都进去了吗？”

带土趴在卡卡西的身上不停的流着泪，“不要，你的太大了，一个就好！一个就好！”

卡卡西吻去带土的泪水，“带土太小看自己了，都吃进去了，怎么还说自己不行。”然后示意影分身动起来。

两个硕大的阴茎在带土的小穴里来回进出，带土都分不清哪个进哪个出了，摩擦的内壁不停歇的给予刺激，带土一声声的呻吟浪叫不断拔尖，被两个卡卡西同时操后穴直接把带土操坏了，声音转而妩媚，舒服的接受了两个卡卡西。

这是多淫荡的身体！卡卡西又分出一个影分身，抬起带土的头插进嘴里，带土的淫叫全部堵住，只能呜呜的发出声响。

三个卡卡西三根大屌同时操着带土，带土卖力的动着嘴和屁股吞吃着，他告诉自己这些都是卡卡西的东西，交给他，他就该让卡卡西舒服。带土在三个人的操干下，被卡卡西不停的戳敏感处不停的抽插，欢愉越积越多，一个哆嗦自己射了出来。但他知道卡卡西还没有射给他，疯狂的摆动腰臀和头部，吸吮吃着肉棒们，过了好一会儿带土第二次射出来的时候，同时也夹紧了屁股，嘴巴用力一吸，三根大屌同时中出在他身体里。

终于伺候完三个卡卡西，带土无力的趴倒在卡卡西的身上，只会张嘴喘气了。本来还想和卡卡西温存一会儿的他，被卡卡西推开，带土一脸疑惑的看着他。

卡卡西起身后，又分出一个影分身，“把他带到卧室里，继续。”

“你去哪里？”带土急忙抓住卡卡西的裤角问。

“我去洗个澡。”

带土一脸茫然的任影分身们带到卧室，还没有反应过来，又被“卡卡西”们推到，后穴插进两根，嘴里插进一根，一刻也不停的操着他。带土虽仍然卖力的让“卡卡西”们舒服，但他也感觉出卡卡西的不愉快，但他并不清楚自己做错了什么。

以前卡卡西也会用影分身和他一起做啊，他说这是情趣，带土也慢慢接受了，但这次为什么卡卡西会不高兴？

卡卡西洗完澡出来的时候，看到自己的影分身干着带土，带土水汪汪的眼睛看着他，仿佛在请求？还是在邀功？让他看看他是怎么伺候影分身的屌的吗？

六代目不为所动，走到书柜前，拿出少年的自己没有插好的那本书，坐在一旁翻看着。

带土见卡卡西不理他，更是卖力的讨好影分身们，屁股撅的更翘，更紧紧绞住两根阴茎，头摆动更甚，回回给大屌几个深喉。在他们快要释放的时候，卡卡西又分出两个影分身，替换了插后穴的位置。

五个“卡卡西”围绕着带土，五根肉棒已经无法全部插进带土身体里了。带土一手抓着一个，嘴里含着一个，屁眼里照样是两根肉棒来回抽插。虽然很辛苦，但带土依旧使出浑身解数吞吃、撸动。他告诉自己这些全都是卡卡西，他要把卡卡西伺候地舒舒服服的。

过了好久，他自己射了三次的时候，五个“卡卡西”才依次射出来，带土无论是里面还是外面都是卡卡西的精液。带土看到完事后，朝向本尊笑，可坐在一旁的本尊又召唤出几个影分身。

带土这次真的害怕了，这次他已经没有力气了，只能让“卡卡西”们把他埋起来，几根大屌有地方插的就插进去，没有地方插的就在带土的身上扫来扫去，还有一些“卡卡西”亲吻抚摸他的肌肤，一人一张嘴各自吸吮他的乳头，还有的亲吻抚摸他的大腿还有腰，只要是能露出来的地方就会有“卡卡西”扑上去舔舐。

“卡卡西”们就像狼群，撕咬啃噬自己的食物。一波射了后，换另一波继续，一刻不停歇的“轮奸”唯一的带土。

带土在一轮又一轮的欢爱，身体再也灌不进更多的精液后，带土挣扎着抬起头，刚喊出卡卡西的名字，就被“卡卡西”们摁住亲吻。带土拼命挣扎，大喊着“我不要，我不要了！”

卡卡西这才放下书，走到带土面前，“你不要什么？告诉我，带土，你不要什么？”

“我不要……唔唔～我不要影分身，我只要卡卡……”

带土一整句话都说不完，每次一探头就被冷落掉的“卡卡西”摁着亲吻。

“带土被压了一晚上才发现吗？”

“呜呜……”带土被吻得呜咽。

卡卡西挥挥手解除了影分身，意识回到体内的时候，突然的刺激直冲大脑，差一点让六代目流鼻血。

带土像个被人玩坏的抹布，无力的躺在榻榻米上，浑身上下都是白浊，屁股里还不断地流出，整一幅事后图。

但事情并没有完。卡卡西又扑到带土的身上，分开他的双腿，对准穴口插了进去。

“带土真厉害，被两根屌同时操了这么久，还这么紧，你的身体恢复的好快啊。”

带土已经没有力气接话了，他只知道卡卡西又进来了，想好好伺候他让他舒服，但真的是没有力气了，只能微微摆动着腰做着浅浅轻轻的动作。

卡卡西亲吻他的眼睛，把他抱起身坐在腿上，在带土耳边轻轻的说：“带土这次不用动，我来让你舒服。”

带土靠在卡卡西的身上，放心的闭上眼睛睡了过去，在睡梦中感受卡卡西是怎么占有他的……

卡卡西抱着睡着的带土，宠溺的笑了笑，动作不轻不重的操着他，听着带土浅浅的呼吸，轻轻拍着他的后背，一边操一边哄他入睡。

过了许久后，带土在睡梦中开始发出呻吟，腰不自觉的摆动起来，卡卡西笑笑，轻轻放倒他，却抬着他的腰狠狠地抽插起来。带土抓紧卡卡西的胳膊，在胳膊上划出了几道划痕，卡卡西任他抓，有力道操起来更带感。

“啊哈啊～卡卡西啊～～操我～啊～～嗯啊～”

带土的梦一定很美好，卡卡西是这样认为的，因为带土的梦里有他。卡卡西不再控制力道，大张大合的操干着，带土紧紧的皱起了眉头，不知道是爽的还是爽的，嗯嗯啊啊的乱叫，一个挺腰就被卡卡西操射了。卡卡西也不再折腾他，深深做了几个抽动后把精液全喂给了带土。

带土放松下了身体，嘴角微微上扬，呢喃着卡卡西的名字渐渐安静下来。

卡卡西抱着他，与他双腿交缠，也睡了过去。

 

天已经大亮的时候，带土才醒过来，抓过闹钟才看见时间已经不早了。他急忙起身，却发现卡卡西的那话儿还插在他的肉穴里。他只能推推卡卡西，让他起来，却被卡卡西一扑又扑倒在地。

“你要迟到了，我得赶紧去做早餐。”

“不吃了，我再睡会儿。”

“卡卡西！”

听到带土真的急了，卡卡西才放过他。带土忍着快感才与卡卡西的那个分开，离开时还发出“啵”的一声响。带土顾不上清理，随便套了件袍子去了厨房。

卡卡西起床梳洗完毕后，带土刚刚做完简单的早餐。卡卡西坐下却一把抱住带土，“我又被你弄硬了，怎么办？”

听到这话，带土的脸突然红了，他也很想要卡卡西，但是如果再来一次真的要迟到了。

“晚、晚上，我等你回来，你想怎么做，都行……”带土越说越小声。

“好，这可是带土说的。”卡卡西双手合十，“我开动了。”

 

中午，带土为卡卡西送饭的时候，一个眉目传情就擦枪走火，在办公室干了起来。带土回到家的时候才发现内裤落在卡卡西的办公室里了。

然后一个内裤搞得六代目一下午心猿意马。

下班回到家后，带土早已准备好，等着卡卡西吃完晚饭后，再去吃他。

 

end


End file.
